ABSTRACT The Core?s mission is to foster career development of HIV investigators and leaders. We have successfully done this with an 885% return on investment (RoI) over the past decade for our major awards (New Investigator Awards [NIAs]). In this proposal, we propose to double this Core?s budget (to 25% of CFAR?s NIH funding plus substantial additional committed institutional funds) to enhance support for the next generation of HIV Early Stage Investigators (ESIs). We will continue existing, high value activities and propose to enhance the work of this Core through an innovative new award program, new leveraging of institutional opportunities, increasing support for fostering diversity, and additional mentoring opportunities. Lastly, we will integrate the awards previously coordinated by our International Core to support UW/Fred Hutch CFAR members in resource limited settings (RLS). Our mission is articulated via four Specific Aims as follows: AIM 1. To create and nurture a cadre of innovative, interdisciplinary HIV researchers by providing research and focused career support to affiliated ESIs. Activities: NIAs, enhanced career support for NIA recipients, Trainee Support Grants (TSGs), administrative support for NIH supplements, and advocacy and support for NIH Diversity Supplements among CFAR members. AIM 2. To foster innovative research to enhance use of existing CFAR resources with a new type of award and provide research and infrastructure support to CFAR's international investigators. Activities: Investment of Catalytic Funds to Access Resources (iCFAR) Awards, International Pilot Awards, Localizing Global Research Awards, International Infrastructure Awards, and Mentored International Investigator Awards. AIM 3. To enhance communication skills for early to mid-stage HIV investigators at CFAR-affiliated institutions and use of research educational opportunities across the CFAR. Activities: manuscript and grant workshops conducted in Seattle and 3 partner countries; leveraging existing career development opportunities at UW, Fred Hutch, and other partner institutions; an annual Mock Study Section and an annual CFAR research symposium, that includes a Junior Investigator Poster Session. AIM 4. To advance and sustain skills of CFAR-affiliated mentors and provide mentoring consultation. Activities: annual mentor-the-mentor workshop; collaborating with the UCSF CFAR to share mentoring resources; matching ESIs to mentors, and consultation for challenging mentor-mentee situations. The Core?s Steering Committee oversees the Core?s activities and participates actively in award review processes. Each activity is assessed annually for value and prioritized or modified as appropriate. The Core supports development of expertise and skills so CFAR investigators can perform high priority, high-impact, innovative, multidisciplinary research to address the global HIV epidemic and develop leadership skills.